


Caught In The Act

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, High School AU, M/M, based on a prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is watching a popular football player and his friends from his locker when he has an unexpected encounter. </p><p>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I mentioned this in the fic, so I'll say it here: the locker's are in a covered outdoor area of the school campus.

Should he go talk to the gorgeous blond football player? No, surely not. Tom was in the drama club and was an aspiring actor. Boys like him simply didn’t go out with boys like the big blond with huge muscles and bright smiles. _Chris_ , Tom thought suddenly. _His name is Chris Hemsworth, and he’s the…uh…quarterback? Maybe?_ Tom shook away any thoughts that might have been blooming in his head and realized that he’d been staring.

But he just couldn’t help himself. Chris was big and golden, and he shone like the sun. Tom sullenly went back to the utterly tedious task of switching his books so that he’d have everything he’d need to do his homework. A loud shout sounded from one of the boys Chris was playing catch with.

“Look out!”

Tom couldn’t react in time, and turned his head just in time to see a football flying through the air toward him. Too bad Chris was too focused on catching the ball to notice that he was barreling full speed toward Tom who had an armload of books and a slightly terrified expression on his face.

“I got i—ooph!” Chris’s shout morphed into a grunt as he crashed into Tom and the both of them toppled to the ground. The boys both groaned in pain as the struggled to right themselves, and Tom realized with horror that they’d tried so hard to untangle themselves that Chris’s hips now rested between Tom’s spread thighs. He froze for a moment, realizing that he liked feeling Chris’s weight on top of him before scrambling away quickly, and Chris frowned slightly until he put together why Tom was blushing so brightly. “I’m so sorry, mate. I didn’t see you there.”

Chris got to his feet and offered Tom his hand. The blushing boy took his hand shyly, and Chris pulled him to his feet as if he weighed no more than a blade of grass. Tom swallowed thickly and allowed his eyes to skim the length of Chris’s well-built form. He paused for a moment too long on the blond’s lower half, and heard a throat quietly being cleared. _Damn! Caught in the act!_

“Oh! Sorry, no, you’re…It’s alright,” he stammered, mentally slapping his forehead and praying he didn’t sound too much like a blithering idiot. “I mean…I know it was an accident, so it’s fine. All is forgiven and forgotten.”

Only he hadn’t forgotten all of it. He’d never forget the feeling of Chris’s body pressing up against his.

“You’re Tom, right? I saw you in the fall play. You were brilliant,” Chris said, completely ignoring his friends after he’d tossed the ball back to them.

“Th-Thank you,” Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been to your games, and you’re pretty brilliant yourself. I..um..Would you—“

“—like to get coffee with you? Er, tea? Sure,” Chris said. “I mean...I hope that’s what you were going to ask. Otherwise, this is me asking you.”

“Yeah…Yes, that would be good. I’d like that,” Tom said feeling his cheeks heat up again.

“How’s Friday?”

“That’s perfect. I could drive if you like,” Tom suggested, and Chris took a couple of steps closer to him. He leaned in so close that Tom could feel his lips brushing against Chris’s warm lips.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be the one… _driving_ , if you take my meaning,” the blond whispered, and Tom felt his breath catch in his throat. Chris pulled back just enough for his lips to press gently against Tom’s in a chaste yet firm kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and Chris grabbed one of Tom’s fallen pens to scrawl his cell number on his palm. Tom stared at the numbers for a second before he looked up to thank Chris, but the football player had already rejoined his friends. Tom couldn’t hide his smile as he put his books back in their proper places. There was even a little swagger in his step when he walked back to his car and contemplated his coffee date with Chris on Friday.


End file.
